1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to socket connectors and, particularly, to a socket connector for use in a digital cameral module of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, digital cameras modules need to be mounted to printed circuit boards of portable electronic devices. To secure a stable connection, a digital camera module needs to electronically connect to a printed circuit board with a socket connector. However, the digital camera module and the socket connector are often integral, with the digital camera module inseparable from the socket connector. If the digital camera or the socket connector become damaged or destroyed, the digital cameral module and the socket connector have to be replaced together. Thus, the costs are relatively high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.